<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ifellinloveagain by OyaOyaOyaoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877977">ifellinloveagain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyaOyaOyaoop/pseuds/OyaOyaOyaoop'>OyaOyaOyaoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyaOyaOyaoop/pseuds/OyaOyaOyaoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years Tsukishima thought he'd be over Yamaguchi. Oh how wrong he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ifellinloveagain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic please don't kill me</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the title is also a song by Spiirt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be completely honest, Tsukishima didn’t have much of a plan going into this. He’d been looking at getting tattoos beforehand but had never actually planned on getting one. He didn’t even have a clear plan of what he wanted, but was just hoping he wouldn’t regret whatever it turned out to be.</p><p> </p><p>One of the only reasons he was even on his way to the tattoo parlor was because Kageyama had told him his old friend worked there. Tsukishima used to be really close to Yamaguchi, best friends, possibly more than that, but as the years passed and they both graduated<b>,</b> their lives were headed in very different ways, leading to the boys moving hours away from each other. Tsukishima had gotten a scholarship to a nice college in Tokyo while Yamaguchi had plans to move to some other place to study art.</p><p> </p><p>After years of them not talking, trying and failing to stay in contact like they had promised each other, Tsukishima had finally found out where his old friend might be. Not knowing how else to get in contact with him, Tsukishima had scheduled to get a tattoo at the place he found Yamaguchi worked at. He had never been good at planning things like this out, there were hundreds of other, better, ways for him to go about this but he had chosen one where he might leave with a tattoo he didn’t want.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>As he got closer to the tattoo parlor lots of things went through his head. What if Yamaguchi didn’t remember him? What would he say if Yamaguchi was still upset with him for not keeping in contact? Many thoughts like that flooded his brain, but he pushed them aside, no use in worrying about stuff like that at this point. </p><p> </p><p>The car came to a stop in front of the tattoo parlor and after a few seconds Tsukishima thanked the driver and got out of the car. He walked up to the door of the place, took a deep breath and walked inside. It looked nice inside, a few chairs were placed against the walls, there was a small counter and behind it, a hallway where he assumed the tattoo artists did their work at.</p><p> </p><p>After a second of standing in the doorway a man walked out from the hallway, he looked at Tsukishima for a second before speaking. “Hello! I assume your Tsukishima?” The man said. Tsukishima nodded, slightly in shock, it was Yamaguchi, but he looked nothing like the shy, freckled boy he had been friends with in high school. Yamaguchi had definitely changed, he had gotten a bit taller but that was the least of the changes, he hardly even looked like the same person.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered Yamaguchi being too scared to wear anything except plain blue jeans and a t-shirt, but that fear was nowhere to be seen now, as he wore a black skirt with a blue tank top. On his arms were many tattoos, almost a whole sleeve of them, and many piercings scattered on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“So you wanna come back to my work room and we can talk about what tattoo you're gonna get?” Yamaguchi asked politely, pointing down the hallway to a different room. After a second Tsukishima realised he hadn’t answered Yamaguchi’s question so he quickly replied. “Yeah, lets go.”</p><p> </p><p>They both walk down the hallway and Yamaguchi holds the door to the room open for Tsukishima while he walks in. Yamaguchi walks in after him, going over to the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and sitting down. “So what were you thinking about getting today?” He asked, looking over at Tsukishima. Tuskishima didn’t really know what to say, he didn’t have any idea of what he wanted to get, he didn’t even really want a tattoo to be honest. His only goal here was still only to see Yamaguchi anyways, and so far it didn’t even seem like he remembered Tsukishima at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know.” He admitted, not sure how Yamaguchi would react. “Well I have a few drawings and pictures you could look at, and you could get some ideas from those. A lot of people come in without an idea so don’t worry too much about it.” Yamaguchi said smiling, he grabbed a book off the table next to him, holding it out for Tsukishima to see. “You can look at this first, it's a few drawings and tattoo ideas that we could change to fit whatever you end up liking.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima took the book, opening it and looking at the drawings inside. All of the drawings were beautiful, well drawn or tattooed. It kind of made him regret not actually coming here to get a tattoo, he might actually get one since they looked this good. After looking through them for a second he saw an amazing drawing of what looked to be a tree going down someone's arm and onto their hand, Tsukishima really liked the look of that one.</p><p> </p><p>“Found anything that strikes your fancy?” Yamaguchi asked curiously, standing to look at what page Tsukishima was looking at. Tsukishima pointed to the one of the tree. “This one is really nice, though it's a bit larger than something i’d consider getting.” Tsukishima answered. The details on it were stunning, every leaf and branch drawn out perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>“That one is one of my favorites, been waiting to try that one on someone.” Yamaguchi said excitedly. “And it being too big is no issue, we can easily change the size or location to what you want.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima looked up from the book and at Yamaguchi. “Then let's see what we can do with it.” Tsukishima said, closing the book and handing it back to Yamaguchi, who then set it down on the table behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are you thinking you want to put this?” Yamaguchi asks, sitting in his chair and motioning for Tsukishima to sit in the one next to him. “I was thinking someplace on my lower right arm, hidden by a long sleeved shirt.” Tsukishima said, sitting in the chair Yamaguchi told him to. With little warning Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s arm, turning it to where his palm was facing up. He ran his finger down Tsukishima’s arm quickly. “Right here?” Yamaguchi questioned, looking up at Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, that's where I ment” Tsukishima stuttered, not expecting Yamaguchi to grab him that suddenly. After a second Yamaguchi started laughing and leaned back in his chair, obviously finding something very funny. Confused, Tsukshima looked at him, “what's so funny?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I forget people aren’t used to me doing that, and your face was hilarious when I did.” Yamaguchi answered, still laughing. “Sorry, sorry, I should be a bit more professional.” He said, leaning back forward, trying to calm himself back down so they could move on.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was still confused why Yamaguchi found it so funny. Was his face really that shocked? </p><p> </p><p>“Ok so how much of your arm do you want it to cover? A few inches or like your whole arm?” Yamaguchi questioned, grabbing Tsukishima’s arm again and pointing to how big each inch would be on Tsukishima’s arm. Tsukishima didn’t answer for a minute, just listening to what Yamaguchi had to say. “If you want it to be covered more easily I’d suggest five or less inches, though I think covering a good portion of your lower arm would make it look better.” Yamaguchi said, letting go of Tsukishima’s arm and grabbing the book the drawing was in again. He tore the page that the drawing was on out of the book and looked it over again.</p><p> </p><p>After thinking for a second Tsukishima came to an answer in his head. “Well this is my first tattoo, I don’t particularly want something huge.” Tsukishima said, looking back at his arm. “I think maybe just having it from the middle down to my wrist would be best.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded, pushing his chair over to the table and pulling out some paper. “I’ll make a quick sketch of what it will probably look like, and we can see if you like that.” He said, starting to draw on the paper, using the original as a reference. “Might look like shit as a sketch but I promise I didn’t get a job here for nothing.” Yamaguchi joked as he continued drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“So long as you don’t screw up my arm we should be fine.” Tsukishima said, despite it partially being a joke Tsukishima really did hope Yamaguchi did a good job, he had seen Yamaguchi’s art back in high school but aside from that book he hadn’t seen any of his work. Tsukishima waited a few minutes while Yamaguchi drew what it might look like.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like forever of sitting in silence Yamaguchi put his pencil down and pulled his chair back over to Tsukishima. “This is what it would roughly look like on your arm.” Yamaguchi said, handing the paper to Tsukishima. Even as a sketch, the drawing still looked amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks really nice, I’d be happy to have that on my arm.” Tsukishima said, holding onto the paper. Never in a million years did Tsukishima think he’d say those words, tattoos never appealed to him, but here he was, sitting in a tattoo parlor, agreeing to get a tattoo done by his old highschool friend that he hadn’t talked to in years.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled, obviously happy that Tsukishima liked the drawing enough to get it tattooed on his arm. “Ok you’ll have to wait while I make a stencil for this but if you want you can go grab lunch while you wait.” Yamaguchi glanced at the watch on his arm. “Well it's a little late for lunch, but you could get a uh, before-dinner snack?” He said jokingly. “Or you obviously could stay here and talk to me while I work, it’s your choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Staying would probably give him a good chance to talk to Yamaguchi, maybe even become friends again if he was lucky, for all he knew Yamaguchi could still be mad at him. It didn’t seem like Yamaguchi was upset at all though, then again he was just doing his job. “I’ll stay here, I don’t think I should spend more money getting food around here just yet.” Tsukishima answered.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi seemed happy with that answer, pushing his chair back to the table and pulling everything out to make the stencil. "We can talk while I make this, it will probably take around thirty or forty minutes to do this. Maybe longer if you happen to distract me." Yamaguchi said.</p><p> </p><p>"I could always just sit here and not talk to you, play on my phone or stare at a ceiling, that might be more entertaining than talking to you." Tsukishima said, almost coldly. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi glanced over to him, almost looking offended that Tsukishima had said that. "But what fun would that be if we both just sat here listening to the other breathe?" He questioned, keeping a joking edge to his voice. "It might benefit my work though."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didnt answer for a minute, not exactly sure what to say. He wanted to ask if Yamaguchi remembered him, but was scared to hear the answer if Yamaguchi didn't remember him. "So, Yamaguchi. You remember me, right?" Tsukishima asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima. "Tsukishima, Tsukki, how could I forget you." He said. "My best friend for almost seven years. I'll never forget your face, your name, or all the dumb shit we did."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima let out a huge sigh of relief at Yamaguchi's words. "I'm so glad, I was worried you'd forgotten me." Tsukishima said, relaxing his previously tense muscles. "You aren't upset with me or anything, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head Yamaguchi answered. "Things happen, and they just happened to drag us apart, I'm at fault for not reaching out to you more as well." He answered, sounding surprisingly calmer than Tsukishima. "Am I still allowed to call you Tsukki?" He asked, a slightly playful gleam coming back to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Tsukishima nodded his head. "You'll never let me get away from that nickname anyways, even if I tell you no won't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's been your nickname since we were like, eleven! Why would I ever want to call you anything else?" Yamaguchi replied, muttering curses under his breath as he quickly tried to fix a mistake he made on the stencil he was still attempting to work on. For a moment Tsukishima had forgotten he even came here to get a tattoo, that didn't last long when he looked around though.</p><p> </p><p>"Your language has gotten worse, what happened to the innocent little boy you were in high school?" Tsukki pointed out, his voice almost teasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I'm an adult now! I can say whatever I want." Yamaguchi said, making a joking sad face. "I can say things like uh, crap I can't think of anything." After a second of thinking it seemed Yamaguchi gave up even trying to think of something to say and defend his point.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it, Yamaguchi was cute like this. A second after thinking that Tsukki realised what he had just thought, did he really still have a crush on Yamaguchi after all these years? He tried to get over that back in his first year of high school. Even now he stood no chance with Yamaguchi though. "So, how's your life been, without me." Tsukki asked, hoping everything had been well for Yamaguchi in the past few years.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi sighed, setting his pen down. “It’s been a wild ride.” He said, looking over at Tsukki again. “Thankfully at least now I’m doing good. Got a good job that pays well, and I’m a lot more confident than I used to be.” Yamaguchi picked his pen back up, Tsukki wasn’t sure why he had even set it down in the first place. “How have you been?”<br/>
<br/>
“College and working mostly, not much has changed.” Tsukki answered simply. “I doubt I’ve changed near as much as you have.” He said, looking at Yamaguchi’s drastically different clothes. “What inspired the change?” Tsukki questioned, curious as to what made Yamaguchi change so much in the few years.<br/>
<br/>
“I just, got tired of being picked on for being a shy little kid with freckles. Now if I get picked on it’s because I’m different, and I’m fine with that, it’s better than trying and failing to fit in.” Yamaguchi said with a small shrug. “Tattoos look badass and skirts are comfy anyways.” He said, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki nodded, Yamaguchi looked way better now than he ever did in high school. Who knew that shy little boy would look cute in a skirt. He wondered if Yamaguchi wore even more unique clothes when he wasn’t at work. “Your tattoo’s do look really nice.” Tsukki added. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet yours will look even better since I’m doing it.” Yamaguchi joked. “I had some of mine done by more questionable people. Not that I’m not questionable but I’m at least not a random drunk guy with a tattoo gun.” Yamaguchi said, laughing at his own joke. “I wouldn’t do that again if someone paid me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got a tattoo from a drunk guy?” Tsukki questioned, sounding very unimpressed by Yamaguchi’s choices.</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t the only one that was drunk. Don’t get tattoos while drunk if you can help it.” Yamaguchi answered. “But getting away from that topic, I finished the stencil!” Yamaguchi said, holding up the stencil for Tsukishima to see. “Does it look right?”<br/>
<br/>
Tsukki nodded, holding out his arm as Yamaguchi pulled his chair back over to where Tsukishima was sitting. He grabbed Tsukki’s arm and pressed the stencil to it, when he pulled the stencil off the outline of the tattoo was left of Tsukki’s arm. It was so weird seeing his arm with stuff on it, the tattoo looked amazing though so he figured he could get used to it pretty quickly. “Ok you ready for me to get the tattoo gun out?” Yamaguchi asked, looking up from Tsukki’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“No point in waiting any longer is there?” Tsukki answered. He had to admit he was a bit nervous, he had never gotten a tattoo before, though he was normally pretty good with pain so he probably didn’t have anything to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing Tsukishima’s response Yamaguchi started setting up the stuff to do the tattoo. All the different equipment he had confused Tsukishima, so many different things just for a tattoo. After it looked like everything was set up Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukki’s arm again, using a small wipe to clean his arm so the tattoo wouldn’t get infected. “Thankfully there is no color or even much shading in this, it shouldn’t hurt too bad, or take that long to do.” Yamaguchi said, seeing that Tsukishima was getting a little nervous. “It is a good first tattoo, mostly just simple lines.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki sighed in relief, glad to hear that Yamaguchi wasn’t making it seem like such a big deal. “That's good.” Tsukishima said. “Not that I was worried, just good to know.” He was still reluctant to admit he wasn’t a fan of needles, and hadn’t even been planning to get a tattoo until he saw the drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you ready to start?” Yamaguchi asked, picking up the tattoo gun and making sure everything was working properly. Tsukishima nodded, holding his arm back out for Yamaguchi. “I can give you something to hold onto with your other arm if you’d like. I need you to keep this arm as still as possible though.” Yamaguchi stated, handing Tsukishima a small orange stress ball to hold onto incase he needed it.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima loosely held the ball with his other hand, thinking he probably wouldn’t need it. “Ok I’m going to start now.” Yamaguchi said, pulling his chair a bit closer and almost leaning over Tsukishima’s arm. He pressed the tattoo gun to Tsukishima’s arm, starting to tattoo the pattern on.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt a lot more than Tsukishima thought it would, it wasn’t horrible but it was enough to make him flinch and squeeze the stress ball with his free hand. “It gets better right?” Tsukishima questioned, not knowing how long he would be able to take the feeling of the needles against his skin. Yamaguchi nodded slightly, not looking up from what he was doing on Tuskishima’s arm, obviously focused on not messing up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The tattoo took about an hour from start to finish, the two didn’t say much while Yamaguchi was doing the actual tattooing, being too focused on his work to be very good at conversation. Tsukishima on the other hand spent most of the time with his eyes closed trying not to react to the tattoo being drawn on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“All done.” Yamaguchi said, scooting his chair back and pulling the gun away from Tsukishima’s arm. He looked proud of what he had done, and for good reason, the tattoo looked amazing, even better than the stencil had.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” That was all Tsukishima could manage to say as he looked at the tattoo that was now on his arm. It was beautiful, Tsukishima almost didn’t want to stop looking at it, but he knew he would have plenty of time to see it whenever he wanted later. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi started putting things away, cleaning up the small mess he had made while tattooing. “Do you like it?” He asked, not looking away from what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima nodded, then realised Yamaguchi wasn’t looking at him and couldn’t see that. “Yes, I really do.” He answered quickly, getting slightly flustered at his small mistake. “How much will it cost?” Tsukishima asked, hoping it wasn’t going to be super expensive, he could afford to spend as much as he wanted, but he didn’t want to spend an awful amount on it.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi thought for a second, he obviously hadn't been thinking much about the price at this point, he knew he couldn't do it for free though, even if it was for Tsukishima, he still had to eat tonight. "Normally I'd price this at about 150$ but for you I'll put it at 115$." Yamaguchi answered, looking over at Tsukishima now that everything was put away.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima nodded, that was around the price he had expected, so that was good. He pulled out his card and Yamaguchi took it, walking out of the room so that he could use it on the cash register at the front of the store. Tsukishima probably would have worried if someone he didn't know did that, but he assumed Yamaguchi wouldn't do anything bad with it.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Yamaguchi comes back, handing Tsukki his card back. "All paid for!" Yamaguchi said with a bright smile. "I hope you enjoy having a new tattoo." Yamaguchi quickly went over a few things about taking care of it, and gave him a few papers about what to avoid for the next few days. "And your my last client for today which means I can get out of this place! I've been trapped in this room for what seems like years." Yamaguchi joked, grabbing his bag and a few things off the table.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stood up and stretched a bit before walking to the door. "Hey, would you want to go grab dinner or something? If your free that is." Tsukishima asked awkwardly, he hadn't really thought this through but he would figure it out later he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>A bit surprised, Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima. "Sure, I'm completely free for the rest of the day, so why not?" Yamaguchi answered, walking over to where Tsukishima was standing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>